


no more instant noodles

by Cami740



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Anniversary, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami740/pseuds/Cami740
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asami never thought korra could cook. but the avatar never ceases to amaze her - in the most adorable of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more instant noodles

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this like 84 years ago on tumblr and was too shy to post it in here too but to celebrate the korrasami is canon anniversary (even if I'm 3 days late, sorry about that), here you go! hope you like it :)

When Asami had first met Korra, she didn't think the Avatar would be able to cook the simplest of meals. Something about the water tribe girl just didn’t click when she thought about the how careful one had to be to cook. Not that Korra wasn’t careful, but when they’d first met, she wasn’t all that patient. Asami didn’t think any less of the Avatar for it, though, as her own cooking skills only went as far as preparing herself a cup of instant noodles. So it was a big surprise for the engineer when she found out, a couple of months into their relationship, that Korra could indeed cook. Well, sort of anyway.

It all began with their travel to the Southern Water Tribe to tell Korra’s parents about their relationship. Word had finally hit the media and Korra had wanted her parents to hear it from her, if that was even still possible. Not that they were hiding or anything. Both women were just too busy with their duties to actually travel south and neither of them wanted to break the news over a letter, so they waited for free time.

Well, it never came. So when some random magazine finally solved the incredible puzzle that was their romantic lives, they _made_ free time.

Republic’s City newest power couple did manage to beat the media there, but only barely. Tonraq had been reading a paper that had some article about them in it, but stopped as soon as the women arrived, putting it down until they finished having dinner. It was during said dinner Korra and Asami announced their relationship. Korra’s parents reacted surprisingly well, Senna being as sweet as ever and Tonraq being glad Korra wouldn’t end up with “the firebender” after all.

Saying Asami had been somewhat nervous about telling Korra’s parents about their relationship would be an understatement. She’d been near panic - a quiet, unhealthy and unshared panic - during the trip to the South Pole and through the entire dinner. But she wouldn’t show it even if Korra knew something was up. She had to stay calm for her girlfriend. So she mostly ate her food in silence and listened to the conversation while Korra did the talking. She’d look up from time to time to the woman she’d come to love and give her a reassuring smile or squeeze her hand underneath the table. When the Avatar’s blue eyes met hers, her gaze would be so loving it’d take her breath away. But she still kept quiet, not finding it in her to talk and honestly thinking it’d be best that way. It was the lack of talking that allowed her to really appreciate Senna’s cooking. The engineer had never tasted better stew or eaten more delicious seal meat.

After everything was settled and she could finally be at ease, after Korra gave her hand that last tight squeeze and looked her in the eyes with that loving look that said “I told you it would be okay”, that was the moment Asami chose to compliment Senna’s skills. Somewhere between thank yous and you’re welcomes, Asami had asked the Avatar’s mother why she never taught Korra how to cook, given her apparent lack of knowledge on the subject. And that’s when things got really interesting.

“Oh, not that story.” Korra had groaned, slipping another spoonful of stew into her mouth.

But Asami could see the sparkle in her eyes.

Turns out Senna had taught the young Avatar how to cook. Or at least she’d tried. When Korra was still just a kid, her mom had tried teaching her the basics of everything, Water Tribe style. How to cut your hair, make your own clothes and, finally, how to cook.

But Korra wasn’t as interested in that as she was in her almost daily training. She didn’t have the patience to spend hours learning the different types of seasoning or the proper time to cook a fish. Asami couldn’t help herself but laugh at the image of a miniature Korra all frustrated and covered in spice. Seeing how things weren’t going well, Senna had made up that when you go on your first hunting trip, it’s even a bigger honor to cook the animal you’d caught, so she had to learn something and be ready for the big moment. That certainly had the young Avatar’s attention and, according to her mother, she soon became obsessed with learning all there was to it, paying close attention to everything she was taught about the ancient and noble art of making stews.

“I wasn’t _obsessed._ ” Korra had said, pouting a little. “I just thought it’d be best to be prepared!”

“I bet you were totally obsessed.” Had replied a smirking Asami, making Korra’s pout grow. “Come on, let me hear the rest of the story!”

“Fine.”

Korra did eventually become really good, managing everything from a simple steamed fish to the most complex of meals. She continued her cooking lessons - by the time utterly unnecessary - even after she found out about Senna’s lie, having truly gotten the hang of it.

Time went by and Korra’s Avatar lessons became more important than her cooking ones. After a while, she just didn’t have time to cook and became less fond of it as her temper and her eagerness to “train and get out and play with Naga and finally start learning firebending and train some more” began to get in the way of a couple of hours by the stove. So she ended up forgetting a lot about cooking. And when she found herself in her travels, she couldn’t always manage to find ingredients, much less the ones she needed for the exotic culinary of the water tribes that she more os less still knew. So she settled for instant noddles instead.

Asami had giggled more than a few times during the story while Korra tried to keep her head high up and proud, pretending that nothing was happening. When Senna reached the end of it, though, she just let her head fall into the table, groaning and mumbling something about instant noodles being awesome.

After a few days the women headed back home. It’d been a full week and that was a surprisingly tiring day, so that night Asami was more tired than usual. But when she climbed into Korra’s bed, expecting her to be already fast asleep, she was surprised to find her girlfriend still very awake, staring at the ceiling with her hands resting on her belly as it went up and down from her breathing.

“Aren’t you tired?” She asked in a gentle voice, turning on her side to face Korra.

“Mm? Yes, yes.” She replied, distracted.

“Hmm… So, I made out with Mako earlier today.” The older woman teased, looking at her girlfriend in expectation.

“Okay. Wait, _what_?” Korra exclaimed, suddenly turning to face Asami.

With a small smile, Asami leaned closer and kissed the tip of Korra’s nose.

“I’m just teasing you since your mind is obviously somewhere else. What is it?” The engineer asked, placing a lock of Korra’s beautiful hair behind her ear and keeping her hand on her face, rubbing her thumb gently through her cheek.

The Avatar could only chuckle at the response, clearly expecting something else.

“I was just thinking about how much you liked my mom’s food, you know? I could try and make something for you if you’d like.” She said, taking Asami’s hand from her face and planting a light kiss on it before intertwining their fingers together.

“I’d love it! But didn’t you, like, forget how to cook?”

“No one reeeally forgets how to cook. I just need a little practice to get me back in the game.” Korra answered, with that smug smirk on her face that always made Asami’s stomach do several flips.

“Looking forward to it.” She smiled lovingly, pulling Korra closer and loosely resting her arm around her waist as the other woman buried her face on Asami’s neck. “Goodnight sweetie.”

“Goodnight.”

\--//--

It took Korra more than she’d probably expected to get back in the game. A couple of days after they’d gotten back she’d tried this really complex dish with many ingredients, something Asami could only assume was a very miserable try at impressing her. By the end of that, Korra had almost set fire to the kitchen by falling asleep while she left something in the oven. Asami would’ve been mad as hell for the big black stain in her ceiling if it weren’t for Korra’s wide, desperate blue eyes and her thousand clumsy apologies. She looked so adorable in her despair Asami could only be half angry.

The next try had been a little less messy. Korra had decided to go with something simpler while Asami sat by the table, watching her to make sure she didn’t fall asleep.

“I’ve already told you I’m not putting anything in the oven for this one.” Korra had mumbled for what had seemed the tenth time.

“I know, I know. But I’ve already told you that I quite enjoy watching you work.” It was true. Asami found herself smiling every time she saw the tip of Korra’s tongue show from the edge of her pursed lips, so focused she didn’t even realize what she was doing was probably the most adorable thing Asami had ever seen. She also paid close attention to the way Korra moved her arms around and how the muscles in her back would react if she lifted something heavy. She took a moment to think about how it was time to get Korra to help her at her workshop lifting whatever she needed and then went back to watching her girlfriend, her attention once again on the lips.

In the end, Korra managed to mess this one up by putting way too much spice in the seal meat and making the vegetables stiff and tasteless. Asami didn’t quite like spicy food. It made her cough a lot. It was a long night.

After some more tries, Korra had finally gotten it all right. Asami had tasted the stew still in the kitchen simply because it looked and smelled _so_ good. She was actually proud of the Avatar. So imagine her deception when Korra tripped and used airbending to stop herself from falling on her face, only to hear the bowl hitting the floor seconds later. It was another long night.

Instead of getting angrier by each failed attempt, Asami found herself wishing the Avatar would make something wrong every time so she could witness the adorableness of her very frustrated girlfriend. The day she dropped the bowl, Korra just stood there watching the previously clean floor in silence before Asami tried reaching out, careful not to step on the food.

“Babe?” She asked.

“I give up.” Korra muttered, looking down.

“Nooo, you were so close! That stew was really good!”

“How would you know? It’s all across your freaking dining room!” She cried out, waving her arms around and finally looking up to meet Asami’s gaze.

“I tasted it in the kitchen. It was delicious.” She guaranteed, putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

The Avatar pouted a little, but her little pout soon turned into a full scowl as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“I hate this!” She shouted, turning away and sending a blast of air through the room. “I never should’ve gone back to cooking in the first place!”

“No, seriously, it’s okay.” Asami reassured her, turning her around and uncrossing her arms while trying not to smile at the cuteness of Korra’s frustration, especially her little pout. “Let’s clean this up, eat some noodles and try again another time, okay?”

"Whatever."

The next time was a complete blast. Korra had tried the same stew she’d dropped, the one Asami said was delicious. This one was just as good and the shock stamped across Korra’s face was amusing. When she realized that she had actually done it, that she’d cooked a whole meal for them and it was a good one, she just beamed. And the engineer couldn’t help herself from getting up and giving Korra a sweet kiss on her cheek.

It was all sunshine and rainbows from that point on. For Korra, at least. She’d gladly cook Asami anything when they were both on the Water Tribe mood. And she was so happy to actually do it right, with that huge lopsided grin of hers that made Asami’s heart skip a beat, that the engineer felt nothing but happiness for her girlfriend - and well, actual joy for eating her super awesome food.

As time went by, though, Korra got less and less excited about her “new” skill . But it was only when the women decided they should live together that it became a routine, something Korra enjoyed but wasn’t about to go making fireworks out the window in celebration. And Asami started missing her signature smile when presenting a dish, the tip of her tongue showing from concentration, how cute she was over all of it.

Asami soon realized she needed adorable Korra back as much as her lungs needed air.

As an engineer and a very intelligent person, Asami liked to have a plan, it calmed her down and helped her think. She used to come up with plans all the time during Team Avatar’s worst situations. Getting her girlfriend to be her adorable should be easy, even more if she took in count what a huge dork Korra could be sometimes.

At first she’d tried getting her girlfriend overly excited about cooking again. It turned out being a very, _very_ interesting night, but not in the way she meant it to be. After going through infinite possibilities, she came to the conclusion that that was it. Korra was content in having her skill back and pleasing her girlfriend with her favorites, but would never be as thrilled as she was before.

It wasn’t long before it hit her. There was a time Korra would make her chest hurt with how much she wanted to just kiss her all over. A time where her eyes would glow not with joy, but with this adorably irritated fire. A time before her delicious food became delicious. A time where she made mistakes. As soon as Asami knew what she had to do, she put her plan in action. For a month or so she kept making Korra get something wrong so she would be her adorably frustrated self. Not so frequently so that she would be really mad or notice something was up but not once in a blue moon either. And for that month or so, her big evil plan was working just fine.

But all that is good doesn’t last.

One late afternoon, Asami was lazily spread across her living room couch, reading a book about Avatar Aang and how he and Fire Lord Zuko first had the idea to turn the Earth Kingdom colonies into the United Republic. Although she was indeed very interested by the story, she bolted up as soon as she heard her front door opening.

“Asami?” She heard Korra call her in the distance.

“Over here.” The raven haired woman shouted back.

Korra appeared from the hallway, grinning wildly and seeming full of energy, with a bag on her dark shoulder and a sparkle in her blue eyes. “Heyy there, babe.” She called, walking all the way to the couch and cupping Asami’s face to kiss her.

Asami smiled into the kiss, Korra’s energy spreading like fire. “What’s got you like this?” She chuckled.

“I thought maybe I could make you that stew you liked but I couldn’t remember which one it was and you weren’t in your workshop so I just bought a whole lot of stuff. I hope it’s okay.” Korra didn’t look like someone who hoped that was anything short of downright awesome.

“Of course it’s okay.” Asami said before standing up and giving her another kiss. A deep, passionate kiss.

“Okay, I get it!” She chuckled when they parted. Asami grunted, taking her hands away from Korra’s short hair and resting them on her waist instead. “So which was it? The stew, I mean. Which one is your favorite again?”

“Oh, that one with all the fish.” Asami replied, excited to see her girlfriend get out of “routine cooking mode” for a change. Even if it was a small change, she welcomed it.

“You’re joking, right?” Korra snorted and made a pose when Asami just stared at her. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific. Water Tribe, remember?”

“Oh. Hmm, the one with the fish and the seal meat and your special touch?” She tried, flashing Korra a small smile.

“And to think I was once as clueless as you are.” Said the Avatar, her lips twirling up at the end. “I’ll just make what I think is the one. It’s okay, right?”

And then she was gone, right into the kitchen. Asami couldn’t help but feel like she’d ruined Korra’s enthusiasm. First time she’s that ecstatic about cooking in months and she managed to screw it up.

Asami wasn’t missing Korra’s cuteness today.

It was time to put her big evil plan in action.

The engineer walked slowly into the kitchen, being careful not to disturb Korra. The Avatar saw her entering and smiled fondly before returning to chopping some vegetables on the counter beside the sink. She had water with some stuff already inside it in the stove and a fresh fish on the sink.

Asami quietly went behind Korra, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s body, her hands going under her shirt to feel the Avatar’s well sculpted muscles. She felt Korra tense in surprise for a second before relaxing again.

“Babe?”

Korra was going to start turning her head, so Asami had to act quickly. Getting even closer, ending any space between the two, she trailed kisses down Korra’s jawline, gently at first, but more passionately each time. It caught the blue eyed woman completely off guard, making her drop her knife at the counter. Asami could feel Korra’s body responding to her touch, but the dark skinned girl tried to keep her voice from sounding husky when she talked again.

“‘Sami?”

“Shhh.”

“But I’m cooki-” She abruptly stopped talking when Asami began kissing her neck, sucking it just a little. That made Korra turn around. She was blushing, her face a light shade of red. Asami’s hands were now on Korra’s back, but she removed one of them from under the Avatar’s shirt and moved it to Korra’s hair while her girlfriend could only stare into the engineer’s green eyes with desire. Asami didn’t rush the moment, swimming inside the infinity that was Korra’s bright blue eyes.

Finally, Asami slowly started leaning closer as Korra placed her hands on the counter to help her jump and sit on it. Or so she thought. Obviously not looking, the woman put almost all her weight in her hands, one of which went straight into the hilt of the knife. It slid through the counter and went straight into the floor, but it had already done its damage. Korra was unbalanced for a moment, suddenly feeling herself falling backward and throwing her weight forward so as to not fall back. Asami, who was leaning into Korra, was hit by the Avatar. Suddenly, they were both on the floor.

“Shit.” Korra said. Asami opened her eyes to see the Avatar grabbing her now very red elbow.

“Spirits, I’m so sorry!” Exclaimed Asami, sitting up in a second.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m fine, it’s just a scratch, really.” Korra reassured her, smiling while helping her up after getting up herself. “Let me just get back to the stew and…”

The vegetables Korra had been chopping were all over the floor. She looked at them in disbelief, turning to the water next and grunting, her face in her hands. Asami wasn’t quite sure why, but her little evil plan had worked. She felt her victory smirk trying to come out, but held it in, trying to keep up the act.

Korra scowled, throwing her arms into the air and nervously hitting the counter with both hands and she sent her arms back down. “I can’t believe this!” She growled, turning to face Asami again. “It’s the first time I make you something in ages and I mess it up!”

The way Korra frowned her eyebrows was one of the things Asami loved the most about adorably frustrated Korra. She knew she shouldn’t do this, but she couldn’t stop herself. It wasn’t like Korra really got upset over some cooking gone wrong, right? Right? She brushed those thoughts aside as her girlfriend’s bottom lip came a little forward, almost begging to be bitten. It was another one of the things she loved most about all of it and it drove her completely crazy.

Korra was staring down at the floor until that moment, but she must’ve noticed it was taking an awful amount of time for Asami to answer, because she looked up with an odd look in her eyes. And when she did, it only took a quick scan of the engineer’s usually carefully masked face to know what was going on.

“This was _you_!” Asami saw as Korra’s jaw dropped in comprehension and disbelief.

Oh well. She was bound to figure it out at some point.

“Sorryyy?” The engineer tried her sweetest, most innocent smile.

“I can’t believe this! It was you the whole time! Every time I made some mistake, it was you, right? I knew I hadn’t mixed up my seasonings.” She exclaimed, getting all flustered. Asami’s whole body was aching with the distance between them. All she wanted was to walk over, just grab Korra and kiss her until the end of her days.

“Let me make it up to you?” She asked, her voice getting lower as she took another step closer.

“No way.” Korra sounded almost hurt, pouting and crossing her arms. Her dark, muscly, strong arms.

“Please?” She took another step closer, lowering her voice even more as she reached out and placed her hands on Korra’s arms.

“Nope.” Said the Avatar, raising her eyebrows and blushing just a little with the proximity before turning away, her face hot enough for engineer to feel it.

This was torture. Asami had to put an end to it. And she knew just how to do it.

“Korra, look at me.” She whispered, her voice low and serious. Korra did as she was told as if under some kind of spell. Asami took a final step closer, ending the distance between the women. “I’d really, _really_ like to make it up to you.” She purred into Korra’s ear, her eyelids low and her voice full with seduction.

Korra appeared to have been hypnotized. She didn’t even blink, just kept staring into Asami’s green eyes with her mouth slightly open, her warm breath coming out of it and sending Asami’s skin on fire.

“If you must.” That was all she said, her voice raspy enough, without breaking eye contact.

Asami felt her lips wanting to twirl up, so she just leaned closer, aiming for Korra’s mouth. She’d been discovered, but she didn’t even mind it. This was going in a totally interesting direction, so she just played along with it. Sometimes even the best of plans were replaced with improvising. Her eyes were closed and she could feel Korra’s breath when a finger stopped her lips from getting any closer. Opening her eyes, she stared confused at the Avatar.

“Not here.” Korra said, cleaning her throat. “We’ve already dropped the knife, I don’t want to get burned up by hot water. Plus, I need to at least clean the floor of the vegetables and save the fish.”

For a second Asami just stood there with Korra’s finger to her lips, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief. A moment later, her slightly open mouth turned into a smile as she gave a quick laugh. Korra truly was one of a kind. Asami stole a quick peck to Korra’s lips as soon as her girlfriend dropped her finger, not being able to hold herself.

“Meet me upstairs.” She whispered in a husky voice, taking one last glance at Korra before turning around and walking away.

“If I must.”

Asami could hear the Avatar’s crooked smirk in her voice and couldn’t help but looking back and grinning wildly. There it was. Her stomach did several flips as she saw it. Hands on the counter, leaning her back against it. Her face kind of blushed with a huge smile on her lips and a bigger one in her bright eyes. She tried to pour her love in that single look she gave Korra before turning around again and leaving the kitchen. After everything she’d done, adorable Korra was finally back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first korrasami one shot, lol. this year was pretty much crazy for me and I had zero time to write, but I might come back with more in the future. :)
> 
> \- Camila


End file.
